Scores to Settle
by Toydog16r
Summary: Set a hearty few years after the 7 met Ella Gaines things in the small town have started to simmer down. The only concerns it seems for poor Chris seems to be keeping young men off of his porch for the sixteen year old Evelyn. But when Chris and the rest of the seven go missing it's up to Evelyn to settle very old scores and to mount a rescue worthy of the legendary MAGNIFICENT 7.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, just a small update. I am in the process of writing chapter 11 of "The Larabee Girl" set around the time of "Man Hunt" but suffering a setback of writers block. So whilst trying to break it - and break the stalemate I got going on between me and Ezra in "Clever as the devil" - I ended up writing this. Hope you enjoy - set in the future and as usual the Magnificent 7 don't belong to me. Much to my own disappointment. **

* * *

**Prologue**

"Going to a young ladies aid, why JD I never thought I'd say this but your animal magnetism is something to behold,"

"Shut up Buck."

Some things never changed, Chris Larabee thought amusedly as the seven rode over the brow of the hill. Not that the well practiced hardened ex-gunslinger turned somewhat respectable ranch owner let anybody know that he was happy at this thought.

In the years that had followed his unsuccessful chase of Ella Gaines, the cold had eventually gone cold and Chris had made the most difficult decision – to begin to live again. He'd near missed out on his daughter too often. He'd worked his plot of land, with his daughter at his side and best friends, Buck and Vin. In fact, the whole seven had a hand in the business, although only Vin now lived on the ranch with Chris and Evelyn. Ezra ran the saloon and was now a respected – if still grossly misjudged as he was fond of saying – businessman. He dealt with the ranches books on the quiet for Chris, and Chris marvelled at the thought that he trusted this ex con man with his books.

"It aien't my fault Inez and Maria have you whipped," teased JD as Vin huffed out a laugh. "Wouldn't have Casey doing that?"

"No, JD Casey'd just kick your ass all the way into town," said the familiar scratchy voice of the Texan from Chris's left. "And then get your young un's to kick you all the way back."

Chris and Buck laughed at that, especially at the familiar JD pout. The boy may have grown into a fine sheriff but the boy still lingered inside him when he was teased, especially by Buck or Vin. There was still a good family unit, much to Chris's amusement. Evelyn Larabee. Billy – unofficially adopted son of Chris and official son of his fiancee Mary Travis. Buck had Maria with Inez whom he lived in town with and every Friday was the weekly ritual of a lot of Spanish being yelled and Buck being kicked out. Ezra had married a young southerner who had all too briefly lived in the area, losing her in childbirth with their only son James P. Standish, who was the resident mischief maker and all of four years old. It was a three monthly ritual that the poor boy was locked in the cells by persons unknown (Evelyn) and the keys went missing for at least forty eight hours. Casey and JD had a bustle of kids, two girls and one boy, all under the age of four and with a fifth on the way. Vin was contently unmarried, reasoning when the right woman came along then it was right. Nathan and Raine were married with three strapping boys who's favourite sport was to create concoctions – the last concoction had nearly blown them to Kingdom come.

The biggest shock was that Josiah and Maude were married. Not that they had meant to but there was this poker match and Maude had won or lost? Nobody was quite sure but they'd been married and despite Maude not being in town very often (unless on the run in JD's opinion) the arrangement worked out well.

"Now, now, gentlemen," Ezra said, raising his hand and breaking. "I believe we are observing the finest of Sunday traditions and observing the sacred chicken dumpling feast."

"Amen," said Nathan, smiling. "Chris, I believe you have a welcoming committee."

Chris looked up ahead to see a familiar figure, dressed in mens clothing and sitting on the steps of the ranch house – now double storied and feeding a wild rabbit. On hearing the horses the figure stood and waved happily.

"Hey Paw!"

His sixteen year old daughter, Evelyn Christina Larabee, how six years flew.

Yes, things were supposed to change. But some things were looking good the same as they always were.

* * *

"You know Eve, you're chicken and dumplings taste better every Sunday," said Josiah, patting his stomach in utter contentment.

Evelyn chuckled as she collected the dishes together with the idle thought to wash the dishes and then shrugged it off, until her father cocked his eyebrows at her. She sighed and smiled at him, silently promising retribution as she began to clean them off.

"She's improved since last year Chris," Ezra said, clicking his tongue as he remembered the foul chicken that had made them all sick for three days. "Yes, indeed she has."

"Next thing you know she'll be cooking for Sunday Lunch for a husband with a baby in that belly," Vin said, immediately scooting when Chris shot him the deadliest look he could. As usual the tracker merely laughed. "It's coming fast, Chris."

"She's not going to get married. I'm going to built an eight foot wall around this place-"

"And Evelyn will teach the horse to jump the fence," laughed Nathan.

"Talking of horse rustlers," interrupted JD, thanking Evelyn quickly when she handed him a cup of coffee in passing. "There's a bunch of them in the next valley."

"The Overton gang?" Evelyn asked, looking at Chris who raised an eyebrow. "Heard James Potter talking about them? Seems they steal horses, don't know what they do with them though."

"Evelyn I was saying the story –"

"And taking too long," teased Evelyn, kissing her father's cheek. "I'm going to sit on the porch for a bit."

Chris smiled at her and watched her go, whistling to herself as she walked through only pausing to wind up the grandfather clock in the hallway. Once reassured she'd truly exited, he looked at JD with that famous intense stare. "How long before they cross the mountain?"

"According to Mr Adams who I've been wiring, only a matter of days. They raped one ranch owners daughter, Chris, she was the only one home." Chris looked up at JD sharply, followed by both Buck and Josiah – the former uttering a small curse. "Your house is the first in line and I'd like it nipped in the bud before they get here. Mr Adams has suggested we meet at his cabin."

"We? An unenviable we?" groaned Ezra, frowning. "You don't mean to think we should all go?"

"Ezra, last week you complained all the week about having nothing to do. Now you have plenty," JD pointed out not unkindly.

"Let alone, that your mother is due to visit in a few days time," Josiah said, picking his nails and looking at Ezra disinterestedly.

"Now when do we leave?" Ezra said, earning amused chuckles around the table.

Just like old and present times.

* * *

"We're within a mile, think I can see a smoke stack," JD called from the front of the pack.

"You know JD, I'm gonna kick you in the ass," Chris called from the back, earning a chuckle from in between. "You been saying that the last five miles."

Chris chuckled as he listened to the kid grumble. He'd always be the kid to Chris, no matter how big a sheriff he was, or that Chris had hung up his guns and only reholstered for JD. He was reminded why when he thought of his daughters sad expression when he'd left.

"_Be careful," Chris whispered, kissing his daughters head. "I'll be back in three days." _

"_Remember to telegraph when the jobs done," said the young woman, smiling up at him. "I'll be safe, I promise." _

"_See you soon little one." _

Chris shook off his concerns as the group rode up to the cabin. The house looked well lived in and a piano could be heard playing outside. But something was off and he could feel it and didn't know what it was. The ride had had an edge to it. He carefully tied his horse to the hitching post, following JD up the stairs to the property.

"Mr. Adams is a sure big fan of you, Chris," said JD, as they walked up. "Said he remembered you from the battle of Vickersburg. Never mentioned that you fought there?"

"Everybody who fought that battle forgets it, JD," Chris said, with a heavy sigh. He was about to continue as he stepped through the door when JD yelped and as Chris realized he'd been punched, the feel of ice cold steel against the back of his neck and a hand dragged the gun from his holster.

"I wouldn't mister. We got the jump on you," said a grim voice from behind Chris. "And your friends out there." There were shouts but no gunshots and Chris growled. "You've gotten fat and old Larabee."

"I don't know what you think you're doing but you're making a huge mistake," Chris snapped as the one man tied his hands behind his back, gun directly beneath his ear.

"We know you don't know who we are Mr Larabee, but that aien't important… you and your little girl sure is," said the man in his ear.

Any rational thought at the mention of hurting his only living daughter went flying out of Christopher Adam Larabee's head. He span to the gunman and head butted him, sending the man to the floor. He didn't feel anyone pile on top of him or start hitting him so enraged was he.

His last conscious thought as he slid into welcome oblivion was that he really should think JD was still the naive idiot – and next chance he got he was going to kick him in the ass.


	2. Chapter One

**Just writing during these troubled times. Hoping everyone enjoys this story. **

**(C) The Magnificent Seven belong to themselves and all its characters are properties of MGM and its affiliates.**

* * *

**One**

"Give me a hand with that,"

If there was one thing Evelyn Larabee knew, it was independence. She'd always had that she thought to herself as she pushed the plank of wood onto the back of her father's wagon, giving a huff of self satisfaction immediately after. James Potter placed both hands on his hips as she mimicked his pose, before the two burst out laughing.

"You two are as dumb as ox," said Gloria Potter, smiling at the two who both gave small smiles. It felt like she was looking at the same youngsters when in reality both were sixteen and old enough to be married. "If you want to take a walk, Miss Larabee?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter," said the young woman with a grin. "I'll be right back, just want to check in with Billy and Mary today. Pa's asked them to check in on me tonight thought I might stop a visit."

"You must be hoping," laughed Gloria. "Mary will never break a word to your father."

"Sure you don't want to stay in town, Evie?" asked James, as the two walked along the boardwalk together. "It'd be safer."

Evelyn shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. It just means somebody got to stay out on the ranch needlessly."

The young man nodded and offered his arm. She grinned and took it, a travelling salesman passing nearly fell in the water trough when he saw the two seeming cowboys walking arm in arm while a few old maids clucked affectionately. Evelyn Larabee was considered quite a catch in the area, despite her tomboyish ways and her helping her father and Vin on the ranch. She was a hard worker, and many men had thrown their cap in the ring to be the future son-in-law of Chris. It helped matters that she was easy on the eye too, with her once nut brown hair lightening with her age and she shared the same rueful if shy smile as Chris.

"If one of those Conklin boys see me, we are done for," teased James, laughing at her expression. "Nick's working up the courage to formally ask your father."

"To be fair, Nicks improved like a fine wine with age," agreed Evelyn, smiling as they walked down the boardwalk. "Shame Levi went the same way as milk."

Years previously, Nick had been the subject of Evelyn's despising and he had decidedly hated her while Levi had been a good friend. As the trio had aged, Levi's ill health had left him mollycoddled by overindulgent parents and Chris had forced Evelyn to try and get along with Nick for the sake of the formers health. It had taken some doing – and caused more than a bit of mischief – but they'd managed to be friends. In recent months, James and Evelyn had taken to strolling down the boardwalk together when she was in town.

It was an entirely innocent gesture, which had been accepted by the parents of the two children and the townsfolk. It had been during one of these walks, a jealous Levi had yelled about the 'whore called Larabee'. He had found himself at the end of three guns, and one Bowie courtesy of four of the seven – and a near broken jaw from his brother who had merely looked across at Evelyn and given a small nod. When prompted by Chris, the young man had blushed and explained his love for the young woman – let alone his brother ought to have known what was going to happen. Levi, ever since, had tried his best to woo Evelyn while the shyer and burlier Nick often came to dinner on a Sunday. He'd missed last nights due to helping out ready for the big cattle run that Guy Royal was arranging. Evelyn was already well aware of her poor fathers concern at being related to the Conklins and privately enjoyed the sadism that this presented.

"Eve!" talk of the devil, Evelyn looked up into the eyes of Nick Conklin who was walking down the boardwalk with a firm and happy grin on his face. "Just got in from Tascosa, hullo James... do you mind?"

James shook his head, gave Eve a wink then walked off back to the general store. Nick patted her hand as she gave an involuntary tremble. The name always made Evelyn shudder, and she looked hard at him. The young man was hoping to become a lawyer and Evelyn had made him conditionally promise to look at the case of Vin Tanner. "Well?"

"Looks good. Seems it was hearsay... didn't ask too much," admitted the young man. "Seems that there's still interest, McKaid had at least four brothers and each has their private vendetta."

"Just great," muttered Eve, smiling as she felt him tense. "Say – you haven't thought of bounty hunting have you?"

"No, by the way where's our escort?" asked the young man. "Feel like Vin's going to spring out at me with Ezra and eat me alive."

"Not frightened of them are you?" teased Eve. "And no, they're out on a 'do-gooding mission that'll save ma soul!" she put on Ezra's voice. "All of them have gone. Jamie's going to look after the jail from tonight."

"Of course not," scoffed Nick, tipping his hat to several passerby's. "More frightened of you, you know I still have a scar on my right lip?"

"You picked the fight – and what aren't you telling me Nick?"

"I joined up for the cattle drive," he said. "It's three weeks good paid work from Uncle Royal... and the minute I get back I'm going to see your Pa."

"What about?" Evelyn asked as he held her hand now, and smiled up.

"Beginning formal courtship ritual."

"Then you'll have to get through me," teased a familiar voice, behind them. "No escort?"

"Morning Mary, and no just stretching my legs," said Evelyn.

The frontier newspaper woman was still ordering the town, still putting her father in his place and finding any way which reason to join in any crusades. She still took on too much in Evelyn's opinion, and something that made her smile when Billy came out of the office, fingers stained with ink and making a gesture as if to wipe his hand down Evelyn's face, only to get a cocked eyebrow and an unimpressed look. She was equally unimpressed when she was nearly tackled by a bundle of four kids, earning laughter from all involved.

"Gosh darn it," she said, minding her language as one particular little green eyed rugrat fixed his arms around her neck. "James P. Standish. Should've named you James Trouble Standish."

The green eyed boy looked back at her with the adoration of a puppy dog which made her smile fondly at him. "Miss Larabee, you in town for long?"

"Only picking supplies up for my Paw," she said, standing back up and brushing herself down. "And why the formality?"

"Grandma says I gotta learn manners," he said, looking up at her with those big green eyes. "Like Pappy says."

"You let Ezra hear you calling him Pappy and we'll see who's britches will be dusted," Evelyn laughed. "I know of a very good jailhouse for that?!"

The little one laughed as she gave him a hug. "Can we come visiting?"

"Your grandma?" Evelyn knew how much her father liked Maude. It was about the same amount as he liked Mr Conklin visiting. Well at least her father wasn't home. "Fine, then."

"Will I need a password?" Evelyn chuckled at the innocent question. Recently James had taken a fascination in passwords, where this had come from nobody knew. But James liked to announce passwords and blockade people.

"Everyone needs a password," said Evelyn, chuckling before offering her hand to the little boy. "Let's go find Grandma and we'll set a time together." As they walked off Nick shook his head and smiled as Evelyn turned. "Come along Nick!"

They were so happy in that moment of time that nobody saw the cowboy move out of the shadows and head to the livery.

Chris struggled against his ropes while the men laughed nastily around the fire. The youngest – and the leader it would seem – had arrived back in the night. But the ropes merely burned his wrists as much as the fire in the belly burned when he heard what the men were planning to do to his daughter.

He had been awoken by Nathan tending to him in the wagon as they drove to this sight, the healer having a gun pressed to the base of his skull. It'd seemed that each of the seven had had a good solid beating to the point of unconsciousness and then thrown in the back of a wagon. Vin had been blindfolded, and Chris had the sneaking suspicion that it was due to the well known fact that Vin knew most of the local country and tread where many White men still feared to go and where Vin and Chanu often hunted.

"-I mean Larabee, she is beautiful," the man said, with a grim smile showing his gapped teeth. "The minute we get the chance, I'm going to introduce her to my masculine ways."

"Shut your filthy mouth!" snapped Buck, his gag – put on after his many inventive curses had even made them pale – evidently come out again. "You stay the hell away from her?"

"Can't do that, under orders." The voice was a new one, and a dark figure broke from the comfort of the shadows. It wasn't beyond Chris's notice that the other men reared away from this new figure. "Now, the girl mentioned some sort of password –"

"And when she gives it-"

The woods were filled with a burst of a gun and everything fell silent as the new mans bullet entered the leaders head and splattered poor Vin with brain matter. The tracker, used to such things with gunfights, nevertheless flinched at the sight of the man falling to his knees then face forward – eyes looking into the distance.

"I've told him too many times to not interrupt me," said the gunman coldly. "Now, now, the password."

If Chris had had a password for his daughter he wouldn't have given it and he knew they didn't share one. So he merely stared at the man who glowered and blasted dangerously close to Chris's foot. "Shooting me won't get you your answer," Chris hissed.

"You know you're right," said the madman with a wide grin. "Let's see which one of his friends it'll take for you to say."

"Wait, wait," Ezra said, breaking the silence as the gunman leveled the gun at JD's head. "The password. There's a phrase he uses for me to go on the ranch when I'm not there." The gunman altered where his gun was pointing at his head. "Her father fought at Vicksburg," Chris narrowed his eyes imperceptibly. What was the resident con-man up to now? "He said to tell her that I'll be calling by later... she's expecting me. So it'll be 'tyrants never yield."

The man gruffly laughed and pressed his gun to Chris's nose, Chris looking up into the hat and only catching a faint sneer in the licks of the firelight. "Didn't know you had a sense of humour?"

"How about you untie me and find out," Chris offered, darkly.

Instantly there was splitting pain at the side of his head as the madman swung the butt of the gun into it, Chris letting out a yelp of pain. He was still dazed when he and the other six were dragged up to the wagon that they'd been lying in when they'd awoken and put to the back of it, two men tied together back to back. Just his luck he noted dryly to be tied to Ezra. The talkative bastard probably talked in his sleep thought the amused gunman.

"Ez, you aien't got a password to be sneaking to see my daughter?" Chris whispered.

"Heaven forbid! You have enough reasons to shoot me, I'm not tallying a reason more. I just thought to myself, that those obtuse miscreants might as well be shot thinking they're luring a tiger into a trap when the tiger is going to strike?" Ezra replied.

"What do you mean?" JD asked, Chris managing to shush him at the same time as Buck gave his head a knock at the cost of his own. "Ow, Buck?"

"What the officious bastard means," Buck whispered, keeping his voice low. "Is that giving those lot a safety sentence when there isn't one,"

"Is going to douse her innocence to help out," Ezra finished.

"Let alone going to stop any plans of them sneaking it at night –" Josiah added.

" – and it gives her fair warning to go and get her gun," Nathan said.

"Blow their heads off," Vin whispered.

"Could almost feel sorry for them," Chris chuckled. "Almost."


	3. Chapter 3:

**Hi all,**

**Sorry about the length of time of writing this and "the larabee girl"**

**Larabee girl will be making a return shortly once I get the young Evelyn into shape for "Manhunt" though she is proving surprisingly grouchy about this one.**

**As normal I don't own any rights to the Magnificent Seven… most disappointingly**

**(C) The Magnificent Seven belong to themselves and all its characters are properties of MGM and its affiliates.**

* * *

**Two**

Early the next morning found Evelyn Larabee, calmly doing some brushing on the front step in preparation for the arrival of Mary and Inez later. It wasn't the first time she'd done this and she enjoyed it in honesty. Not that she'd let her father know that one or anyone else for that matter.

It made her think of her mother and her sitting on the step, watching her. Just as she had done the day she died.

Perhaps it was this thought that made Evelyn look up. She felt something tense when she saw several horses and riders come up the long path and breaking from the tree line, she walked back inside and checked her father's rifle and put it by the wall by the door close in range before she stalked back, finding the men about to get off their horses.

"Stay where you are," she called, opening the door and leaning on it. Thank God she'd changed into her dress, they'd just think she was a dull little female. "The owners are in town, no business today."

"Miss Larabee. Your father sent us here. Met him en-route out of town," called the one in black. "Said we could get a bite to eat, mighty hot day Miss."

Evelyn nodded. That did sound like her father, or more than likely, Buck. The two men were former ranch hands themselves and understood the strenuous nature of the trail – but something in her mothers Irish blood warned of danger and Evelyn knew better than to let them in.

"Sure, just wash up down there," she said, gesturing at the water trough. "Sorry nobody gets in without-"

She was about to say her father and uncles say-so, when the big man smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes Ezra gave us the password and to say he'd by later... tyrants never yield."

Evelyn froze in her motions briefly. "You know what, I've always been fond of that southern snake," she said, cheerfully. "If you'll excuse me gentlemen for two moments, I'll bring out some pie."

There were polite thank you's and if not for Ezra's warning, Evelyn was sure she would have done the job there and then to get them the pie. She shut the door and locked it, as quietly as she could before grabbing the rifle. She pulled the rifle to her shoulder and ran up the stairs, still holding it tight and running into Vin's room. Two of the men were leaning over the trough washing their faces and sharing grins – having no idea that a savage grin was alighting the face of their favourite target.

None were expecting for the gun shot to hit the back of the trough, sending water into the water and the rapidly filling hole. It took the two men several seconds to realise that their faces were full of splinters from the blast. Two shrill squeals filled the air at the same time as another rifle blast sent the horses running.

Eve quickly reloaded and ran down the stairs, getting to the door the same time as the one man. Thank God that Josiah teach her to keep calm in such situations, although she had no doubt the big man had not foreseen this. She shouldered the rifle and fired at the man, ignoring the heat and whistle of the gunshot dangerously close to her ear. The man yelled and she began to run outside before he regained his senses rushing to the kitchen and through the back door, hoping nobody would have the sense to try and round her off.

She quickly clambered onto Centurion, and clicked her heels to the flanks, the horse sensing her masters urgency to leave. The two galloped off down the gorge, the roar of bullets in Eves ears. She quickly manoeuvred to look at the one rider who was firing, one of the men who more closely resembled a porcupine. Something was yelled about girl, but Eve had blasted again – cursing when the bullet went wild and struck the man in the shoulder sending him off his horse.

She galloped down the steep hill, dodging trees and cursing as she felt hot lead whiz by her ears. She was just about on a trail when the horse lost a shoe and Evelyn was thrown. For a brief moment she groaned in pain and then she remembered one important thing, somebody was trying to kill her and she wanted to live. She also remembered as she scrambled to her feet and began to run – why were they trying to kill her? She plucked at the knife she'd hidden in her boot – silly dresses but at least they hid the boots she wore beneath, a present from Ezra on the quiet last Christmas. She'd hidden them in her cabinet and they were good to run in. To hide Bowie knives, that Buck had been missing for months and even better to make a quick escape.

She ran into the forest purposely dodging through the thickets, creating a false trail as it were. Once reassured they'd follow this beyond all others, she silently began to change. Vin was taller than her but that didn't matter she thought as she threw the dress – with no shortage of delight over doing so – before she walked into the brush, lying on her belly and putting her knife next to her and covering it with her hand.

"Let's get out of here," said the one man. "She isn't worth it."

"You heard the boss, and he shot the McAdams boy when he didn't shut it, do you really think he's not gonna gut-shoot us too?" Evelyn kept silent as she listened. Fools were talking more than they should've. "That lady client of his is might demanding."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. She knew it was too good to be true. Her father may have been fought with many women in his time, but only one was this buckshot crazy anymore. No she couldn't have died off in a hole somewhere. Ella Gaines. Damn woman.

She waited for the men to move off before standing up and walking towards the back road that she knew Maude Standish used to come up. The woman never announced her presence.

She was musing over this when a mans hand slid over her mouth. She screamed, and cursed her inner stupidity. Why hadn't she thought about the third injured man?! Thrown from his horse. Didn't mean she had the luck that it had broken his neck.

Alcohol tinged breath lingered around her neck. "Why you aien't running around nude, but running around like an Indian." She squirmed. "Pretty young thing like McAdams said…you know we could come to an arrangement,"

The man's sweaty hands eased towards her sides, and Evelyn scratched the man's face frantically as she fought him off before she burst into a run and ran onto the trail directly into a thin figure. She only just had time to register it was a friend before the figure raised the gun in their hand and fired a shot at the man approaching.

"Now Evelyn Larabee, what mischief has my no good son and his miscreants got you into now?" asked the imperious voice of Maude Standish-Sanchez.

And as Evelyn grappled a tight hold on James who had flung himself into her arms, she did the one thing she could think of.

Cry in relief.

* * *

"Get up."

Ezra grunted as Chris and himself were heaved to their feet, Chris giving a fellow cough at the disturbance. The night had been filled with grim laughter as they thought of what would happen to the men with Ezra's choice words. If Evelyn was good enough they'd not tie it back to their mischief. Or was Evelyn on the way – broken and silent. Chris could take broken, broken meant it could be fixed. Silent meant nothing. The rest of the seven growled and grunted when they were in turn moved off to stretch their legs.

The leader of the group – now everyone was certain – was sitting looking into the ashes of the fire with a grim expression yet almost haunted as he chanced a glance at Chris, and Chris was startled by a fuller face but a very similar version of him. He felt Ezra start also but neither made comment. Nobody else seemed to notice so Chris kept silent, could be that he was looking into fellow remorseless killers eyes, he thought.

"Your daughter should be joining us shortly." The man looked up with a maniacal grin. Chris didn't speak, but flinched when he heard horses coming in from the distance. "Ah, here is our guest."

But his face turned into a snarl when compared to three men who rode out only two rode in, one more closely resembling a porcupine. Chris hid a grin behind a cough. Josiah didn't even bother hiding it. It was evident that Evelyn had gotten Ezra's message loud and clear.

"Where the hell is she?"

"She ran out on us, rode like the devel down a crick."

"What about?"

"Hunter got thrown from his horse… didn't see him. Probably broke his neck."

Chris looked at the other man in black, a maniacal grin on his face as he stated with pride. "She's the fastest horse rider I've met. Leapt three gorges with the Indians last month, unless you sent me after her she isn't coming in."

The man laughed darkly again and shook his head. "You know its lucky Larabee that my client needs you and your daughter alive. I'm going to take great pleasure in gutting her right in front of you."


End file.
